


as though across a dream

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: He hates nights like this. Nights where his brain just won’t stop.Or; They've finally got a room in an inn, but Jaskier can't sleep. Luckily there's a simple cure.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	as though across a dream

**Author's Note:**

> are you even a witcher writer if you dont use a tad lyric as a title?
> 
> enjoy some geraskefer/yennskier softness as i project my insomnia onto the bard

He hates nights like this.

Nights where his brain just won’t _stop_.

There are thoughts constantly entering his head, staying for a while, and then leaving again before he can get any real tangible hold on them. He shouldn’t be finding it this hard to go to sleep. They had travelled much further today than they had on any other day, meaning Jaskier had walked a much greater distance than he normally would.

They have 3 horses between the 4 of them, and with Yennefer still tired from Sodden and exhausted from using her chaos fighting against the Nilfgaardians that had stumbled across them and all 3 adults agreeing that Ciri shouldn’t have to walk, it means that he and Geralt are sharing turns on Roach. Which means walking. They are hoping to have enough coin to get another horse in order for their trip to Kaer Morhen, but it’s difficult earning more coin at the moment: it's difficult for Geralt to take contracts, or for Jaskier to perform in a busy tavern whilst they are trying to hide the former princess of Cintra. Its tough, but they’re managing. And nights like tonight, where they manage to get a room in an inn are a rare delight. They had all welcomed the warm meal and the chance to sleep in an actual bed.

Which is why Jaskier is all the more annoyed with himself that he cannot sleep. The longer walk today and the stressful week have left a tiredness that has settled itself deep into his bones. He has been dreaming of a bed for weeks and he was looking forward to nothing more than enjoying a good nights sleep. But the universe seems to have other ideas.

There are a million things keeping him awake: half-formed melodies circle round his head along with snatches of lyrics that don’t quite fit; the blanket is scratching him every time he tries to move into a different position; the slight thirst he had before bed now making his mouth feel as though it is filled with dust; the feeling of Geralts breath against his neck; the tickle of Yenns hair against his face - it’s all just _too much_. Normally, he would never mind being sandwiched between his lovers, in fact most of the time he _demands_ it, but right now he feels trapped. He can’t even get up to go and write in his songbook in order to try and use this time productively without disturbing them, and the last thing he wants to do is disturb either of their sleep. They’ve both been working so hard to protect Ciri and make sure she doesn’t get discovered, so the last thing they need now is their first chance of actual rest in god knows how long being disturbed just because Jaskier is finding it a little hard to sleep.

He knows that he is important, in his own way, but sometimes the importance of singing a lullaby or pretending to fall over in order to coax a smile out of the girl seems insignificant compared to their efforts of trying to be a replacement parent to someone who has lost everyone and everything she has ever known, or trying to understand and teach a frightened child about the uncontrollable chaos that she posseses.

He shifts again slightly and takes a deep breath before he can start spiralling and questioning his usefulness in their merry group and tries to focus on his breathing.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

But before he knows it, the annoying melody that has been ringing in his head all day is back and any progress that has been made is gone, his mind pulled sharply away from the precipice of sleep.

He moves onto his side, careful not to disturb the arm that Geralt has slung across his waist, and settles again, his nose brushing Yens forehead. He sighs, and wriggles trying to get himself comfortable.

“Stop.” He opens his eyes at the voice, but looking she still seems to be asleep. He was about to dismiss it as his imagination, but before he can the sleepy voice is speaking once again. “If you don’t stop wriggling, bard, I’ll kick you out of this bed myself.”

“Sorry,” he whispers.

“Can’t sleep?”

“No.”

She hums, blinking to reveal her violet eyes, still clouded with sleep, “Want me to” she mumbles lifting her hand and waving it slightly.

“No, no, don’t worry about it” he replies with a small smile. She’s still depleted from Sodden, and what little she had gained was used in the fight today. There was no point asking her to waste what little she had on sending him to sleep.

She stares at him for just a moment before shifting forwards and murmuring “Come here then” as she tucks herself into his chest and places her head under his chin. Her hands find their way to his arm and soon the only thing he can focus on is her hand brushing slowly up and down, the motion seeming to calm his mind. He feels Geralts arm tighten around his waist and pull him back against his chest and a small kiss placed on the back of his neck. Suddenly, the closeness that he had found too much earlier is now perfect and his mind seems to quiet, and all he can focus on is the two people around him.

Just as he is slipping into sleep, he feels more than hears the quiet “Sleep, Jaskier” that Yen whispers into his chest and he falls into the best nights sleep he’s had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! kudos and comments greatly appreciated! i'm in lockdown with nothing to do so you can come chat to me on tumblr @restmyheadatnightcontent if you want!


End file.
